The subject invention concerns a device designed to effect automatic activation or deactivation of electrically, hydraulically or pneumatically operated control means.
In a number of situations there is a need for devices which are designed to bring about automatic activation or deactivation of control means under certain conditions.
As one example may be mentioned the requirement that cars produced to-day should be equipped with safety belts that lock automatically in position both when the vehicle is tilted above a certain angle of inclination in either direction and when the acceleration or the retardation exceeds a certain value.